Another Dimension
by NightLife101
Summary: When the team get transported into another dimension, and wake up in a room of avengers, things are bound to happen and naturally S.H.I.E.L.D get interested... Rated T cuz I'm paranoid and this is my first fic so plz don't kill me.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic so don't kill me! Took me ages to even think of the first sentence.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

It was meant to be a simple mission really. Infiltrate Cadmus and hack into their files to see what they were planning. Get in, get out. So when Klarion the Witch Boy attacked with a cackle that could rival Robin's, the team were surprised at how quickly they lost the fight. Of course, it didn't help with the fact that every other members of the Light joined in as soon as the team began getting the upper hand.

Miss Martian was down first, severing the mind link. Kid Flash and Artemis worked well together, but with Wally out of juice and Artemis on her final arrows, it was inevitable.

Superboy was indestructible, but when Lex Luthor threw Krypyonite and the teen, he was far too weak to be of much use to the others that were still standing.

Now it was just Aqualad and Robin.

"Time to say goodnight," Klarion smirked. And with that, a bright flash of light surrounded the team, rendering the remaining two unconscious.

**Soooo sorry its short but I'll update soon!**

**-NightLife101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read my story! I'll be trying to update as soon as I can from now on.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

The Avengers were currently seated around the kitchen of the newly built Avengers tower, Clint perched upon the fridge.

"Anyone got anything to do?" He asked sighing.

"Nope, zilch, nada," said Tony.

"How about we-"

"_**Sir, Director Fury is in the lobby," **_Jarvis' computerized voice cut off Steve's next suggestion. _**"He says that if you do not come down, he will blow up the doors."**_

"Fury sure has a way to make a house call," muttered Tony but the others still heard it.

"C'mon, let's see what he wants."

LINEBREAK

"There has been an energy spike located 2 miles from here," Nick Fury informed as soon as the Avengers came into view. "You are to investigate and bring back anything you find on the scene." And with that, he walked away.

"Ugh, can he never give us good news?"

"Let's go, we have our orders. Suit up" Ordered Steve in a tone you don't question.

LINEBREAK

When arriving, the team split up to cover more ground, making sure they kept their comm. links online at all times.

Iron Man was scanning the area from the skies when he saw small bodies from his heat scanner*.

"Guys, I've got heat signatures 24 yards up North. I'm gonna go in and check it out." He informed the team.

"Be careful. We're on the way." Captain's voice came through his ear.

LINEBREAK

Robin wasn't sure what to expect when he opened his eyes, but 5 men and 1 woman staring down at him and his teammates wasn't one of them.

Years of training with Batman let him flip himself into a crouch silently so he could assess the situation without being noticed. He could see that he was clearly outnumbered if he tried to fight them and a blonde man with a large hammer was approaching Kaldur from where he was stirring.

"Stay away from him!" Robin warned, standing in front of his team in a protective stance. "Don't touch any of them"

"Hey kid, it's alright. I'm Captain America and these are my teammates: Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow and Dr. Bruce Banner here," Steve comforted, pointing and each person as he said each name. "We're only here to help."

Natasha could see the boy was watching them warily. _He can't be older than 13, _she thought to herself. _I wonder how they got here._

Meanwhile, Tony was trying hard not to snicker behind his helmet at the brightly coloured teens. _What are they wearing? _He then looked down at himself then realized how much of a hypocrite he sounded.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Robin asked calmly.

"Because we can help, young boy," Thor's voice boomed.

Slowly, but reluctantly, Robin nodded his head, knowing there wasn't any way he could protect himself and his friends.

Taking this as an invitation, Iron Man, Captain America and Thor helped carry the kids to the Quinjet.

***Not sure if this is actually part of the suit or not but oh well.**

**Hope this was long enough x**

**-NightLife101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The trip on the jet was a quiet one. One by one, the team had woken up, and after a private discussion via mind link, they all agreed that they could trust the Avengers for now.

"I'm so hungryyyyyyy," Wally complained for the umpteenth time. "I'm literally running on empty."

"We'll be reaching Avengers tower soon, there you can eat freshen up," Clint said from the front seat.

"What's the Avengers tower?"

The innocent question had Tony spluttering from behind his helmet. "_What's the Avengers tower?!" _he yelped. "Have you been living under a rock? How can you have never heard of it!"

"Uh… sorry?"

"Stark, they woke up in the middle of nowhere confused give them a break." Bruce spoke up for the first time. "Seeing as you know our names, what are yours? And looking at your costumes and that guys gills, you're not your average kids."

"You're right, we are not. My name is Kaldur'ahm, also known as Aqualad. I am also Atlantean, you may call me Kaldur."

"My name's Miss Martian. My Martian name is M'gann but my Earth name is Megan."

"Superboy, or just Connor."

"I'm the one and only Kid Flash! Resident ladies' man and overall good looking. You can call me Wally."

"Artemis. That's my real name and my hero name."

"Robin. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Well were here now." Natasha told the rest.

"Your gonna love this," Tony bragged.

"Woah," Wally breathed, looking around in awe. "This is even better than Mt. Justice!"

The room itself was huge. Pieces of Iron Man's armour scattered on different tables. Computerized tech that even Robin thought he would have a challenge hacking.

"_**Sir, I believe that one of your guests shows extreme levels of hunger." **_J.A.R.V.I.S. voice sounded.

Clint smirked at the kids who jumped, but noticed that the shortest one named 'Robin' didn't seem surprised at all.

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S."

"_**You're welcome, sir."**_

**LINEBREAK**

Wally was positive he had died and gone to heaven. The kitchen was as big as Bruce Wayne's front room(1), if not _bigger. _Several mini fridges at every corner and a gigantic 'Mother Fridge' (as Wally had named it) slap bang in the middle. He could just see himself ripping the door open, eyes gazing upon the sheer amount of food stocked, hands reaching in to eat a delicious, mouth watering…

"FOOD!" He screamed at the top of lungs and started devouring everything in sight. Any thoughts on manners went flying over his head. He was just so _hungry._

Behind him, the others had a face of disgust at the sight of the redhead inhaling his food.

"I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure that isn't healthy."

"You're lucky, we have to watch this everyday," Artemis grimaced.

"Wally, slow down," said Robin. "Your grossing everyone out here."

Finally, Wally had stopped shoveling his food down his throat long enough to look sheepish. "Sorry," he apologized. "Haven't eaten in like forever."

"That's quite alright," Bruce said with a gentle smile. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to give you a check up. Just to make sure you're all doing good."

The team nodded and followed the doctor .

**LINEBREAK**

The medical bay was not much different to the one at the cave. Bright, white lights shone from the ceiling, almost blinding. Several beds were across eachother, which each of the Young Justice team sat on. Seeing as Connor was indestructible and Megan's skin could easily cover her scars, they didn't have to do much but watch from the corner.

"Alright can you all take your shirts off please?"(2)

One by one, the teens took of the top half of their costumes and horrified gasps filled the room. The team watched the faces of the adults contort in anger.

Artemis had lots of bruises on her torso from her father's past abuse as well as fresh scars from recent missions. Wally had bruises from before he got his powers from his parents' drunken fists, much like Artemis.

But Robin was by far the worst.

His scars had covered up so much of his body that you could barely see any unharmed skin. A large 'J' covered his entire back from his last run in with the Joker. Years of being Robin and the ward of Bruce Wayne made him prone to kidnappings and being held hostage. This of course didn't mean much to Robin, he was used to seeing this everyday in the mirror.

As calmly as he could, Bruce checked each teen's heart rate, blood pressure etc.

"Well looks like your good to go."

"_**Sir, there is a squad of S.H.I.E.L.D agents surrounding the building."**_

"Well crap."

**(1)= in this story Wally knows Robin's ID**

**(2)= I know that Artemis and Megan shouldn't really be in the same room undressing but oh well.**

**-NightLife101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who reviewed and followed/liked this story!x**

**This is going to be in the jl's POV btw I realize that there is major OOC so I apologize for that**

**Disclaimer: own nothing**

"What do you mean _you don't know?_"

As soon as Batman had lost signal to where the team was and failed to track them, he sent out an alert to the members of the league. Needless to say, their reactions were not very pretty. Dinah was standing quietly in the corner with a pacing Ollie mumbling things to himself, Aquaman was whispering furiously to himself whilst J'onn had his eyes glowing brightly trying to track the team. But _Barry. _Barry was in full overprotective-mother-hen mode.

"You've got to find them, Bats! They could be dying in a ditch somewhere, no help whatsoever. All alone, in the dark and _I want Wally back," _he whined pathetically.

"Flash," Batman growled and gave him the infamous Bat-Glare.

_That _shut him up.

"I cannot trace their minds," said J'onn, worry seeping through his voice. "I suggest we search their last known location for clues."

"Right, Flash, J'onn and I will investigate whilst the rest of you can find out what you can by the computers. We'll contact you if we find something."

They all nodded and set off doing their assigned tasks. _I just hope they're alright._

**LINEBREAK**

The journey to Cadmus was a long one, each hero worried for the wellbeing of their partners. "We've arrived," Batman's voice pierced the uneasy silence. "Let's check it out."

Flash immediately sped around, searching for anything that would help find the team. "Hey guys," he said after looking into the third room. "Look what I've found."

Inside was a mess and they could tell this is where their fight took place. Robin's Batarangs were embedded into the walls, stray arrows were scattered across the floor, a huge Superboy shaped dent was found on the other side of the room and skid marks showed that Kid Flash was racing around.

"This indicates that whoever was able to take down every single member of the team, was either incredibly strong or was not alone," said Batman. "But even so, they must've been taken down quickly if neither of the members were able to send out a distress signal."

"But who would be able to do that?"

"We did," several voices said. "We were the ones able to take down your precious babies." And out stepped all members of the Light.

**Sorry for the shortness but I've been extremely busy the last few days and might not be able to update as soon as I want to. Keep reviewing;)**

**-NightLife101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oml soooooo sorry for not updating! Feels like forever. Didn't really help that I had major writers block for days and I'm stuck with the flu but I just had to update. I've also been asked to add more detail so I hope this is enough.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

S.H.I.E.L.D agents swarmed the building, guns blazing. The team instantly went into a defensive stance and readied their weapons.

"_**Everyone know what to do?" **_Asked Aqualad through the mind link, equipped in his blue water bearers with his tattoos glowing. He received numerous replies and faced the door along with the others. It wasn't long before the armed men burst in.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D," one agent said. "You are to come with us immediately, we will not hestitate to shoot."

"They're just kids!" yelled Steve, worried for the safety of their new friends.

"They are a threat that need to be neutralized. We have our orders."

Nobody noticed how each member of the team slowly moved around the room, trying to find a better place to attack from. Robin did what he did best and melted into the shadows, M'gann camouflaged herself, Superboy and Aqualad whilst Kid Flash sped away to the other side of the room with Artemis in his arms. Unfortunately for them, one agent with a good eye noticed they were missing.

"They've vanished!" he yelled, seconds before a cackle was heard.

"But that's just how we roll," Robin said before releasing a batarang that knocked out a gun from an agent's hand. He then leaped up from his hiding place and attacked his torso. KF took this as a cue for him and Artemis to also come out and start fighting. Wally sped over and began striking the same time arrows were released from Artemis.

Superboy, no longer in camouflage mode, roared in anger and proceeded to pound them mercilessly into eachother and hard walls whilst Miss Martian was high in the air, knocking them unconscious with her telepathy and Aqualad with his Atlantean strength.

Meanwhile, the Avengers were in shock. Steve had nothing but panic written on his face, the normally stoic Natasha had her eyes wide in shock, Clint had his jaw slacked whilst Bruce and Thor were alarmed at the fact that the young teens could take down that many S.H.I.E.L.D agents at once. Tony was…

Tony was shaking in laughter at the fact that Fury's best were being beaten by people who weren't even legal yet.

Soon, the agents were either unconscious or had fled the scene. "I think we deserve a snack for that" Wally grinned.

"JARVIS?"

"_**Yes, sir?"**_

"Did you record all that?"

"_**Indeed I have, sir."**_

"Good A.I"

**Sorry for the shortness! I just couldn't leave all you people hanging so I hope this will do for now. Review pleaaaase.**

**-NightLife101**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delays, writers block kills me and I seem to be having it everytime I look at my computer. I'm kinda running outta ideas on how to continue chapter 4. Do you want some of the league members to be sent to the avengers' universe? A big fight and then something else happens? Or should they defeat the light and the league make their own portal? Or something completely different? Should I include Roy? Please help.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing.**

You could see the irritation and anger Nick Fury held in his uncovered eye. Before him stood the agents who needed the least medical care after taking on a bunch of _kids _who were dressed in nothing but _spandex. _"What. Happened."

One of the squad leaders bravely stepped forward, eyes downcast. "Sir," he said shakily. No one wanted to make Fury mad. "It seems that we underestimated our opponent, which caused us to be defeated. However, these are not normal children. Some had mutant abilities."

"Explain," Director Fury replied cooly.

"There were six of them altogether. One of them could run with extreme speeds and another had an exceptional amount of strength. There was also a green girl that could fly and a boy that could control water. The remaining two didn't seem to have any powers but were as lethal as their teammates with their weapons,"

"And where were the Avengers in all this?"

"I can recall that they were in shock at the amount of skills they had shown."

"Report back to duty in two hours. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir" the agent said as he and the remaining agents practically fled the scene.

_Seems like I need to have a word with Stark._

**LINEBREAK**

"That was awesome! How on earth did you do that? Is that real water? Can you actually fly? How did you disappear like that? How fast-"

"Tony," Natasha's calm voice penetrated Stark's rambling. "Maybe we should give them a break before questioning them."

"But-" a glare cut his response.

"Nah, it's alright," Robin smiled. "But we can't answer all your questions, Batman will kill me if we give anything classified away."

"So who's Batman?" Asked Steve.

"Well Batman is-"

"Batman is the creepy stalker guy that dresses in a flying rodent costume, but knows everything about everyone," Wally interrupted with a grin. "He's also Rob's mentor. Kaldur's mentor is called Aquaman, who is also an Atlantean who has no sense of fun. Megalicious over here has a uncle called Martian Manhunter, who is also her mentor. Arty is Green Arrow's second partner, after he messed up his first one and Supey has Black Canary as a mentor, a hot blonde dem mother, seeing as Superman's a douche. I, of course, have the best mentor there is. He's the Flash! Fastest Man Alive! The Scarlet Speedster! The names are endless…"

"…Wow," said Steve. "There's… a lot of you."

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Megan asked nervously. "I hope they're looking for us."

"Do not worry," Kaldur's voice soothed her. "They are most likely finding a way to get us back."

"I hope so…"

**I hope this chapter is alright! So please leave reviews**

**-NightLife101**


End file.
